


You'll Never See Another One Like Him

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Dark, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Mercy Killing, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Suffering from a forced transformation, Trent begs his friends for help one last time.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Conner McKnight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	You'll Never See Another One Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal

Trent screamed as he dug his fingers into his arms, feeling the blood run down them. He didn’t bother to pull them away and tried to ignore that his fingers were starting to become claws. He looked up at his father, knowing that while the man felt for him, the creature that shared Anton Mercer’s body was just amused by the situation. “He calls you son,” Mesagog informed him. “I thought that we should be in agreement on that.”

Trent tried to come up with something witty, but he couldn’t. His communicator and the gem were in his pocket where he’s shoved them when he realized what was happening. He never should have returned home. The others were right: He should have just stayed at the café and stayed hidden. Yet, when they’d found out his secret about his father, he’d felt the need to come back and prove that there was a man worth saving. He wasn’t so sure about that anymore. He crawled toward the door, trying not to be horrified that Mesagog wasn’t following him since that meant the dinosaur didn’t believe it was reversible.

A loud tear of his shirt told him that the wings had appeared. The pain was too blinding and he couldn’t think over it anyway. Instead, he just made his way down the street, ignoring the screams and stares. He knew what they thought. He just had to hope that it would get back to the others. His mind was becoming more and more foggy as time went on and he needed them there before he did something horrible. “Really? It’s two thirty in the morning!”

Trent relished in hearing Conner’s complaint. He opened his mouth to tell him, but all that came out was a screech. He quickly closed his mouth again, covering it with a clawed hand. When had his hands become completely clawed? He watched as his teammates paused for a minute, Doctor O holding them back as he looked at Trent. Trent could see the realization and pain in his teacher’s eyes. He glanced over to see the same from the others as they realized what was going on. Trent reached into his pocket and tossed the morpher and gem to the ground. “Trent?” Kira asked, her voice breaking a bit. He nodded.

“What happened?” Ethan asked. Trent didn’t have a way to answer, but he knew that they were probably guessing the correct answer anyway. The fog pushed forward and he grabbed his head as they backed up. His eyes met Conner’s and he watched as the Red Ranger’s eyes grew in horror as he realized what Trent wanted.

“We’ll find a way to fix it,” he assured him. Kira, Ethan, and Doctor O looked over at Conner. “I don’t know how, but we have Hayley. And Doctor O is a doctor!”

Trent shook his head. He let out another pitiful screech as he did so. The pain was lessening, but he knew it was just because he’d gotten used to it. He was pushing back the foggy mindset the best he could, but he knew what would happen if he gave in: death and destruction. Even if they did manage to contain him, which he wasn’t sure was possible, they’d be down a Ranger. The gems wouldn’t go to another until the user was dead. And on a more selfish note, he mostly just wanted the pain to stop. Doctor O looked at him sternly. “You’re not a monster, Trent.”

He wanted to plead that he was. That even if he didn’t want to hurt people, that didn’t stop the other side of him. He needed them to stop him now before there was nothing left. He screeched again, trying to plead with his team to help him. Conner headed over to him and wrapped his arms around Trent. Trent tried to carefully return the gesture. “We need you,” Conner whispered. “Please, let us try to find a way.”

Trent looked at him giving him the best smile he could before shoving him back. Kira and Ethan quickly caught him and looked back as Trent reached up and clawed as his own throat. The looks of horror on his teammates faces told him everything he needed to know, even more than the wet liquid on his hand. “Doctor O?” Kira asked, her voice almost silent. Conner just stared at him for a minute as Tommy couldn’t answer Kira’s unspoken question, but pulled her to him. After a minute, Conner reached toward his morpher.

“Dino Thunder,” Conner said, his voice breaking. “Power up.”

Trent felt himself relax as Conner changed form. There was hesitation, but Trent just kept his look at understanding and thankful. Conner’s hand was shaking as he lifted the Thundermax blaster and aimed it. Trent closed his eyes as the shot hit him. He managed to open them to see Conner rushing toward him, lifting his head into his lap. Trent wanted to thank him, wanted to tell all of them how much he cared about them, tell them that they’d be okay, but his voice wouldn’t let him. Instead, he lifted his hand up and set it against Conner’s face.

The last thing he felt was Conner catching his hand. The last thing he saw was Conner’s tears. The last thing he heard was ‘I love you’. He figured that he couldn’t ask for more than that.


End file.
